Still Under the Tears of Sky
by Rurippe no Kimi
Summary: Masih di bawah tangisan langit, akhirnya kita kembali dipertemukan. Sequel 'Under the tears of sky'. OOC, Gaje, Typo maybe?  Dan segala keanehan lainnya.'Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day SY.' R&R, Please...!


Still under the tears of sky…

I'm always thinking of you

Even now, 5 years after our first meet..

If my wish would to come true…

I don't need anything, I want only you…

One more time with you…

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Anime/Manga : Naruto**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Title :**

**.**

**~Still Under the Tears of Sky ~**

Sequel from **'Under the Tears of Sky'**

**.**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**.**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC(Maybe?), Gaje, DLL, Typo, RnR Please…!**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Warning :**

**.**

**'Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day SY.'**

**.**

**Amateur,**

.

Di sarankan membaca **cerita sebelumnya**, agar lebih mengerti maksud cerita ini…^^

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit berwarna kelabu. Gelap tanpa cahaya dari langit sedikitpun. Hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit, masih dapat menembus jaket jika tak memakai berlapis-lapis baju penghangat. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan berlomba-lomba menuju bumi, membasahi bumi biru.

Seorang lelaki berambut Oranye berjalan setengah terburu di sepanjang koridor supermarket. lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu, mengambil barang-barang yang tertera pada secarik kertas –daftar belanjaan- yang di genggamnya di tangan kanan. Setelah semua yang di perlukannya ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang, lelaki itu mendorong keranjangnya menuju kasir, dan segera membayarnya.

'Kaa-san payah! Mengapa anak lelaki sepertiku harus belanja?' Naruto mengeluh di dalam batinnya.

"Arigatou," ucap penjaga kasir itu dengan santun, sembari setengah membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat. Naruto membalas dengan canggung, dan segera keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

Cring…

Suara bel pintu supermarket.

'Apa? Hujan?' batin pria itu lagi, saat melihat tetesan air yang sebelumnya hanya gerimis kecil, telah menjadi hujan besar nan lebat. Sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menerobos hujan yang telah menjelma bagai siraman beribu-ribu ember air ini. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bermain hujan. ia tahu itu.

"Huft…" Naruto bersandar pada dinding supermarket, tepat di samping tempat penitipan payung. Ia mengeluarkan earphone jingga-nya dari tasnya yang juga berwarna jingga kehitaman. Segera memutar beberapa lantunan lagu dari Handphone nya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap hujan di hadapannya.

Hujan.

Mengingatkannya akan seorang gadis yang ia jumpai, di bawah hujan lima tahun yang lalu.

Gadis dengan genggaman hangat yang terus menghantui kalbunya. Gadis yang bahkan lupa ia kembalikan sapu tangan milik gadis itu.

Cring…

Suara bel pintu supermarket yang di buka.

Seorang Gadis berambut Indigo panjang dengan sekantung belanjaan keluar dari supermarket dan segera menghampiri tempat penitipan payung, lalu mengambil sebuah payung berwarna ungu kebeningan. Naruto melihat hal itu dan membuat ia merasa ini adalah kesempatan untuk menumpang payung pada gadis tersebut. Ia mematikan musik dan segera menyimpan earphone-nya.

"Em…Sumimasen…" Sapa Naruto sembari menepuk pelan pundak kecil gadis itu."Bolehkah aku menumpang payungmu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Hhm.. T-tentu…" Ujarnya membalas pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau ingin aku antar sampai mana?" Gadis bermata keabuan itu balik bertanya.

"Hm…Sampai di bawah parkiran kendaraan itu saja.." Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah tempat parkiran kendaraan bermotor yang di naungi oleh atap plastik. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan segera mengangkat payung ungunya, bergegas untuk membukanya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan gadis itu. ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya. Perasaan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hei…" kata Naruto."Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"E-eh…Eng… Entahlah…aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini…" Balas gadis indigo itu menatap Sapphire sekilas. Kemudian kembali berusaha membuka payungnya.

"Awh…" Jeritan kecil Gadis Indigo cukup mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat gadis Indigo itu menjatuhkan payung dan barang belanjaannya. Dilihatnya, gadis itu memegangi ibu jari kanannya yang tengah berdarah.

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng pelan. "A-aku baik-baik saja…" Gadis itu kembali menatap Naruto."Hanya saja, ibu jariku terjepit saat akan membuka payung…" Lanjut gadis itu lagi. "Tidak apa-pa…ha-hanya luka kecil." Gadis indigo tersenyum kecil.

"Walau hanya luka kecil, tidak boleh diremehkan…" Naruto mengambil tangan gadis Indigo yang terluka. Gadis indigo itu terkejut. "Biarkan aku melihatnya." Naruto memperhatikan luka gadis itu yang sepanjang kurang lebih satu setengah sentimeter. Kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan ungu muda, dengan motif kelopak bunga lavender yang berwarna ungu tua. Segera lelaki kuning itu mengusapkan darah yang sebelumnya mengucur itu agar segera kering. Gadis indigo memperhatikan Sapu tangan itu dengan lekat.

"Sudah… " Celetuk Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, setelah ia mengusap darah gadis di hadapannya. Sedang gadis itu masih terdiam menatap sapu tangan dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Eh, Aneh, ya?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sadar gadis di hadapannya menatap sapu tangan di tangannya. "Aneh ya, jika seorang lelaki memiliki sapu tangan berbunga…?" Sambung Naruto lagi.

"Oh,…Eh…ehm… sedikit…" Jawab Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Sapu tangan ini bukan milikku…" Naruto menjelaskan sembari berlutut untuk membantu gadis Indigo mengambil barang belanjaan serta payung yang tadi di jatuhkannya."Ini milik seseorang yang pernah kutemui lima tahun lalu, ketika hujan, persis seperti hari ini…" Ujar Naruto lagi. Gadis Indigo memperhatikan Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa…?" Tanya Gadis itu. Naruto berdiri mengangkat barang belanjaan gadis itu yang berhasil dipungutnya. Gadis indigo ikut berdiri, dan menerima barang belanjaan yang telah dipungutkan oleh Naruto.

"Seorang Gadis dengan tangan yang hangat. Dengan rambut indigo panjang sepertimu. Karena itu, ketika aku melihatmu, aku kira kau gadis itu…" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sembari menerawang langit.

"Engh…k-kau menyukainya?" Gadis itu bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmmm…" Naruto berfikir sejenak."Sepertinya…" Lanjutnya sedikit blushing.

"Lalu, di mana dia sekarang?" Gadis indigo kembali bertanya.

"Dia pindah. Ia bilang, ia pergi ke Fukuoka. Itu pertemuan pertamaku dan terakhirku… Eh… aku terlalu banyak bercerita, ya?" Naruto kembali memamerkan serentetan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Nemun, gadis Indigo tak sempat memperhatikan itu. Ia termenung menatap tetesan air hujan.

"Fukuoka…Hujan…sapu tangan ungu…" Desis gadis indigo itu pelan. Namun, Naruto dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto menatap gadis itu. lagi-lagi, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Apa nama gadis itu…" Gadis indigo angkat bicara. "Hinata?"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu namanya…kau?"

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Aku bahkan masih mengingatmu, Naruto-kun…"

"Ap-Apa kau…" Naruto tercekat. Hatinya sungguh senang jika apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar. Namun, Ia tak berani berharap lebih.

"Ya, Naruto-kun…Akulah gadis itu, aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata…"

~'~"~'~

Seorang Wanita menatap hujan dari balik bingkai jendela. Ia bersenandung kecil sembari memain-mainkan jarinya menghapus embun yang tertempel di jendela itu akibat hujan, membentuk gambar-gambar mungil.

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang memeluk perut gadis itu yang sedikit membesar dari belakang. Gadis Indigo itu sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia segera mengendalikan diri begitu tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Naruto-kun, kau mengejutkanku…" Protes Wanita itu sambil memukul pelan lengan lelaki yang memeluknya. Yang dipukul hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"He..he..he…Namikaze Hinata, sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo segera makan. Aku tidak mau anakku yang kau kandung kekurangan gizi karena kau tidak makan tepat waktu…!" Perintah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk ."Sebentar lagi." Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Suaminya yang masih mendekap perutnya, dengan lirikan kecil.

"Kau ingat, Naruto-kun?"Hinata kembali menatap hujan. "Kau ingat hujan itu?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Naruto. Lelaki bermata sapphire itu ikut menatap langit mendung yang telah lama menumpahkan air hujan."Hujanlah yang mempertemukan kita…" Sambungnya. "Karena hujan, kita dapat seperti sekarang…" Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, dan menggenggam tangannya. Hinata balas menggenggam.

"Hm…" Hinata berdehem meng-iyakan. "Terima kasih, Hujan…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali ke Tokyo…" Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang dipantulkan oleh jendela besar di hadapan mereka. Hinata balas menata lelaki itu juga melalui pantulan jendela.

"Ketika ayah menyuruhku memilih universitas, aku memilih universitas di Tokyo. Berharap bertemu dengan lelaki yang menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat di bawah dinginnya hujan." Hinata berkata pada Naruto setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. "Berharap menemukan lelaki yang membawa lari sapu tangan ungu favoritku…"

"Hei, kau yang meminjamkan sapu tanganmu …" Protes Naruto

"Dan Naruto-kun lupa mengembalikannya..."

"Tapi, aku sudah mengembalikannya, bukan? Dan, Hei..! Kau yang memulai genggaman itu…!" Protes Naruto lagi, dengan wajah jenaka. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, Siapa yang memintaku menggenggam tangannya?" Hinata kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah… aku yang memintanya…genggaman Hinata-chan hangat, sih…" Naruto mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. "Hingga sekarang pun, tetap hangat." Kali ini gumaman kecil dari bibir Naruto. Naruto menyentehkan pipinya pada pipi Hinata. Hinata merasa pipinya hangat dan memerah.

"Genggaman Naruto pun selalu menenangkan hati… selalu membuat jantungku berdebar…"

Naruto segera menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata tersentak kaget. Namun segera menyesuaikan diri dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia membalas Hangat pelukan Naruto, Sembari menutup mata abu-abunya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Hujan masih menitik menghantam bumi hijau. Mentari mengintip malu kedua insan yang sedang di baluti kebahagiaan itu. Langit masih terus menangis. Kali ini bukan karena sedih. Tetapi, karena ia terharu akan kisah Kedua manusia itu. Hanya hujan, mentari dan langitlah yang menjadi saksi kisah mereka.

"_Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Hal yang paling aku sukai setelah kau adalah Hujan…"_

.

.

The End

.

**.**

**AN :**

** Akhirnya…satu fic lagi dah kelar Rippe kerjakan… fic ini sequel sekaligus menyambut 'Naruhina Fluffy days'… dan sequel ini, semua atas permintaan para reviewer…nih, sequel permintaan kalian dah jadi, moga aja ga mengecewakan kalian ya…. Semoga saja, fic ini dapat meramaikan fic Naruhina yang sedang sepi sekarang ini…*Memandang nanar duo NaruHina***

** Special thanks to :**

** Nimarmine**

**L-Ly Three Kazumi**

** M. Higashikuni**

** OraRi HinaRa**

**ZephyrAmfoter**

** Tsu no Kimi**

(yang login, sudah Rippe kirimin PM)

** Saatnya menjawab anonymous reviewer pada fic **Under the Tears of Sky**…**

**HaruMichi : **Hehehe…nih, dah Rippe buat sequel-nya (tulisan sequel itu kayak mana ya?) Rippe harap, HaruMichi senang dengan endingnya ya….oh iya, jangan panggil senpai donk…Rippe masih newbie…

**Shaniechan : **Makasih Reviewnya ya, saya akan terus berkarya…

**Lydia ** : Waduh… makasih reviewnya, Lydia, aku senang kamu mau nyempetin review fic gaje-Rippe… makasih banget ya…

**Sky Melody : **Makasih reviewnya ya….!~~~ Kalau soal bahasa inggrisnya, itu Rippe sedikit ambil dari terjemahan lagunya Yuya Matsushita – Negai ga kanau nara (Kalau ga salah itu judulnya) terus sebagian Rippe tambahin. Aneh ya?

**Oke… itu aza… makasih buat semua readers baik yang nge-review atau yang tidak… sekarang, Rippe undur diri dulu…**

**Review, please…..!*Puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Ja Nee….**

**Signatured.**

**.Rurippe no Kimi.**


End file.
